


Detroit: Become Human X Reader Oneshots

by Pinkiely



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiely/pseuds/Pinkiely
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Detroit: Become Human x Reader. Tags will be updated.
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Detroit: Become Human X Reader Oneshots

Everything Connor had been fighting against suddenly became his reality.

He was made to hunt down deviant androids, and now he has become one himself.

How Did This Happen?

"Connor!" You exclaimed, trying to snap him out of his trance. Connor finally regained his senses and met his eyes with yours. "Is this deviancy?" He asked, his voice filled with sorrow.

He had just admitted his feelings for you. He wasn't supposed to have feelings. But how could he not when you were the only person in the world who treated him like he mattered, like he was a human being.

You pulled him close into your chest, his head lying against your breasts. "Yes." You replied to his earlier question.

Connor was floored. He wrapped his arms around you, falling to his knees, taking you with him. His entire purpose vanished with just one word. Yes, he repeated in his head. Yes.

Connor started... crying? You looked down at him in disbelief. Androids couldn't cry... or could they? Your hands went to his face and you wiped his tears away.

"I don't understand! If I'm a deviant... What is my purpose?!" Connor yelled out. You were surprised by his sudden outburst. This was very unlike Connor. You grabbed both sides of his face to make him focus. His blue eyes meet your (eye color) ones. "Connor. I have feelings for you too." You said to the android. Connor didn't think about that. That perhaps you shared his feelings.

He met you not too long ago, yet it felt like years. You were a secretary at the precinct, but you always wanted to be a detective. You helped him at every turn, no matter what. You even got shot in the process.

As Connor remembered that certain memory his hand went to your shoulder, where he pulled your shirt down to expose a bullet wound, freshly scarred over. He hated himself for that day, when that deviant he was questioning shot you. The deviant actually meant to shoot Connor but you had jumped in front. You insisted on being in the room.

Then he did the unthinkable. He did something he had researched about in romance movies or cheesy romance novels. He kissed your scar, then your jaw, then your lips. As your lips synchronized in a dance you only dreamt of, both of you came to a realization.

"What happens next?" The two of you said at the exact same time, when the kiss was broken.  
Slightly taken aback, you searched his face for signs of actual human emotion. His cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess, his eyes watery and slightly swollen, tear stained cheeks. Hell, at this moment Connor was more human than most humans.

"We could run away. Away from Detroit. Away from this mess. Just you and me." You explained to him. A few more tears leaked from Connor's eyes.

A life with only you?  
No deviants?  
No Missions?  
It almost sounded too good to be true.

"I would like that." He finally replied. You smiled brightly as he stood up, pulling you with him and swung you around in a circle.

He was overjoyed.  
So were you. Finally you got your man. He got his woman. You belonged to him and he to you.


End file.
